¿Qué pasó en China?
by katsensei
Summary: Después de Jusenkyo algo cambió en Akane...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!

Os traigo una nueva historia, falta mucho aún por desarrollar, pero tenía ganas de compartir lo poco que llevo con vosotros ^^

Quizás pasen un par de semanas antes de que vuelva con la segunda entrega y con más páginas, intentaré que sea antes *o*

Muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas de mi anterior trabajo, en serio, hace muchísima ilusión el saber que te leen jejejeje.

Besos y espero que os guste.

Katsensei ^o^

¿**Qué pasó en China?**

**Capítulo I. Una noche más.**

Despertó en mitad de la noche empapada de sudor, su respiración agitada y su mano tapando su boca intentando ahogar el grito de terror que amenazaba en escapar.

Quedó recostada en su cama recuperando el preciado aire que fluía de sus pulmones.

Miraba en la penumbra de su habitación como si echara en falta algo, o quizás peor,

por si encontrara algo que no perteneciera a su mundo que tanto le había costado volver a recuperar.

Porque sólo ella conocía el tortuoso camino que había tenido que cruzar para volver a recuperar toda su vida nuevamente.

Y sí, Ranma ayudó inconscientemente a que lo consiguiera, ella en su infierno le escuchó gritar su nombre y una breve declaración, aunque ahora eso era agua pasada, sabía y, cómo no, asumía, que jamás le sacaría nada en claro frente a ella.

Las manecillas del reloj anunciaban las tres de la madrugada.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras quedaba sentada en el borde de la cama, miró hacia la ventana, afuera todo era de un color negro intenso, ni la luna podía hacer nada por dar un poco de claridad en esa oscuridad.

Pasaron unos segundos con la misma posición estática, pero de nueva esa ansiedad cruzando su pecho como una descarga eléctrica.

Tuvo que agachar su cuerpo sobre sí misma, con su cabeza entre las piernas, intentando controlar su agitado corazón.

Haciendo caso omiso del dolor que la torturaba en silencio, un dolor que empezaba en la columna e iba extendiéndose como si miles de ramificaciones la abrazaran por completo hasta cerrarse justo en su pecho…callaba.

La sensación de cientos de katanas afiladas desgarrándola era demasiado real como para no retorcerse del dolor, notaba en sus muñecas el palpitar salvaje de su corazón, notaba en la garganta como si algo fuera a estallar, pero aguantaba y callaba….

Siempre lo hacía pues no valía la pena hacer sufrir a su familia por algo eventual, si se le podía considerar una vez al mes sus crisis…

Al cabo de media hora, quizás más, los dolores fueron cesando y ese abrazo fue deshaciéndose liberándola de su agonía particular.

Lentamente se puso en pie y fue hasta su escritorio, se sentó y con sumo cuidado encendió la lamparita, rebuscó con cuidado en uno de sus cajones y del fondo extrajo un pequeño neceser color borgoña.

En él había una jeringa, una goma elástica lo bastante amplia como para abarcar un brazo, y finalmente unos frasquitos con un líquido verde grisáceo.

En la etiqueta apenas se entendía la caligrafía, en chino, algo hubo escrito,ahora ya ilegible.

Con habilidad deslizó la goma hasta su antebrazo, cerró la mano, palpó la vena con ligeros toques y sonrió apesadumbradamente, cada vez era más rápido ese proceso, el que una aguja virgen traspasara su fina piel buscando el torrente sanguíneo, hasta que el liquido hacía acto de presencia en su organismo, abrasando todo lo que a su paso tocaba.

Permaneció sentada mordiéndose el labio inferior, tenía su cabeza reclinada hacia atrás, sin pensar en nada.

Era como arder sin fuego, no necesitaba una pira a la que aferrarse, tan solo debía ser paciente y aguantar.

Casi sin percibirlo, el dolor fue menguando, lo que le permitió relajar lentamente todos los músculos agarrotados, los calambres cesaron y pudo volver a respirar profundamente sin sufrir ya espasmos.

Recogió los utensilios y los volvió a guardar en el neceser, escondiéndolo todo nuevamente.

Notaba como renovadas energías recorrían su atormentado cuerpo y así se dirigió a su armario para cambiarse de pijama. El olor a limpio la hizo senirse reconfortada y ya cambiada, volvió a meterse en la cama.

Antes de caer rendida en brazos de Morfeo, su último pensamiento fue cuando el guía de Jusenkyo le entregó un paquete polvoriento y envuelto en hojas de bambú…

**Continuará.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Por fin el segundo capítulo!

Ocurrirán cosas nuevas…malas…buenas…quién sabe…xD

No me entretengo más y os dejo con la lectura.

(Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, derechos de personajes los tiene Rumiko T., etc etc…pero la historia es mia! xDD)

Mil gracias, como siempre por vuestros reviews! Una sonrisa y abrazo a cada una! ^^

Katsensei ^o^

**¿Qué pasó en China? **

**Capítulo II. Escondiendo realidades. **

Viernes. Instituto Furinkan.

Última hora de las clases y los alumnos apenas mostraban interés fingido al profesor, que curiosamente tampoco parecía exageradamente molesto, él ya tenía su mente lejos del centro.

A falta de unos minutos, a todos se les presentaba una semana de descanso obligado, ya que harían remodelaciones en la escuela.

Ranma junto a sus compañeros, en un rincón del aula, ya planeaban qué hacer en esos días, como casi el resto de los alumnos.

Akane también se implicaba en los corrillos de las chicas, prestando atención y asintiendo a los comentarios…

Comentarios vacíos y estúpidos, pensaba ella, porque en el fondo se preguntaba el por qué fingir cuando no le interesaba en absoluto pasar el día hablando de chicos frente a una copa de helado y riendo sin parar.

Recorrió con la vista toda la clase hasta localizar al baka de su prometido, que lucía más animado.

Le agradaba verle así, no como meses atrás, en el que parecía una sombra de lo que fue.

Todos agradecían que volviese a ser el mismo de antes, aunque habían cosas que pasaron a un segundo y tercer plano.

Los insultos tontos y los menosprecios hacia Akane habían bajado de nivel y asiduidad, cosa que ella en el fondo lo extrañaba, pero bien que podría vivir con ello.

Incluso los estallidos de celo por parte de ella casi desaparecieron.

Por fin sonó la campana del final de las clases.

Un grupo de jóvenes alumnos soprendieron a Akane a la salida, cuando éstos inclinándose le ofrecieron cartas de admiración.

Colorada las aceptó y les agradeció el gesto brindándoles una sonrisa, con lo que los chicos salieron corriendo y felices por aquella gran proeza frente a su sempai Tendo.

-¿Desde cuando te gustan los jovencitos?

-¡Oh por favor! Esa broma es de muy mal gusto Ranma.

-Pues parecías muy cómoda recibiendo regalos.

-¿Qué pretendes con esto?¿Una excusa para pelear?-dijo sin perder el tono de voz.

Ranma quedó parado por la réplica de la peliazul. Tan solo había comenzado esa burla por entablar una conversación, ya que llevaban todo el camino de vuelta a casa demasiado silenciosos.

Así que viendo el humor de su prometida desisitió de decirle nada más.

Si algo había aprendido últimamente,había sido el saber interpretar tanto las contestaciones como las calladas de Akane.

Y sabía que ese era momento de cerrar la boca.

Su compañera sonrió agradeciendo mentalmente la tranquilidad que disponía nuevamente hasta llegar a casa.

Una vez dentro, cada uno se fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y disfrutar de la calma que a esa hora reinaba en casa.

Tras la puerta donde descansaba un simpático pato de madera, se encontraba Akane con unos cascos de música inhalámbricos, regalo de su hermana Kasumi y el doctor Tofú. Descubrieron el mismo día que se lo regalaron que era una fuente de evasión para la menor de los Tendo.

Iba de un lado a otro de su habitación preparando la ropa que se pondría después del baño mientras tarareaba una animada canción.

Se encontraba con bastantes energías incluso para entrenar más tarde, aunque dudaba de quedarse en pijama el resto de la tarde, la vagancia asomaba quedamente y sonriendo, se dijo a sí misma que ya mañana entrenaría.

Por otro lado, el chico de la trenza dormía a pierna suelta nada más echarse en su futón. Había sido un día muy largo para él y aunque no lo admitiera, estaba muy cansado. Por eso en el momento en el que se tumbó para reflexionar de su día, cayó rendido.

Akane se encontraba en el lavabo y como era habitual en ella desde los últimos meses, había colocado un par de velas perfumadas en el suelo, al leer el consejo en una revista se le ocurrió que quizás a ella también le hiciera efecto.

Mientras se desvestía el aroma a canela la embriagaba a la vez que la relajaba.

Se cubrió con una toalla y cerró el grifo de la bañera que ya estaba a punto.

Entonces se dio media vuelta para dejar la toalla sobre el armarito cuando vio algo reflejado en el espejo que la hizo volverse rápidamente.

La figura que le devolvía el reflejo estaba rodeada de neblina por el vapor del agua caliente.

Akane comenzó a observarse detenidamente, su perfil no era diferente a lo que conocía ya, pero algo iba mal, lo presentía.

Los nervios hicieron acto de presencia, una picazón en las palmas de la manos la avisaba.

Desistió de rascárselas con fervor, sabía cómo terminaría, con las manos envueltas en un ungüento ardiente.

Continuó mirándose en el espejo, no podía apartar su vista de ahí, estaba como hipnotizada.

Quedó de espaldas y fue cuando lo vio.

Eso no estaba ayer ahí.

Coletazos de adrenalina subiendo por su estomágo la doblegaron frente al inodoro con violentas arcadas.

La visión de esas cosas repulsivas la hicieron enfermar.

Tan pronto terminaba una arcada empezaba otra.

Lógicamente los golpecitos suaves en la puerta del lavabo no se hicieron esperar.

Ranma despertó de su ensoñación al oir que Akane no se encontraba bien, y fue a asegurarse que solo fuera una leve intoxicación por la comida de la escuela.

Repiqueteó un par de veces más y con voz grave la llamó tras la puerta.

-¿Estás bien?

Una vocecilla de fondo le habló con un débil murmullo.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo…

Tuvo que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para no echarse a llorar y salir corriendo buscando consuelo en los fuertes brazos de su prometido.

Esto era algo que debía solucionar sola.

Mientras, en el pasillo…

"Mentirosa…"

Akane apoyó su cuerpo contra el frío suelo a la vez que intentaba calmar los espasmos de su estómago.

Le dolía mentir a la persona que más le importaba pero tenía que dejarle al margen de su problema, él ya había padecido mucho durante toda su vida y era hora de que le tocara descansar.

Se levantó decidida a enfrentarse a lo que quisiera que fuera eso que tenía en su espalda.

Con asco vio dos bultos incipientes a cada lado de los omóplatos, de un color verdusco y con toques liláceos en los bordes.

Esas cosas podridas no tenían forma definida, apenas sobresalían de la piel, pero el color la delataba ya. Se acercó todavía más y vio que habían pequeñas escamas alrededor de los bultos, blandas, en breve se secarían y comenzarían a caer.

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, se metió en la ducha sin pensar en nada más, fue rápida y enseguida estaba secándose con avidez, frotando cada parte de su piel hasta dejarla irritada.

Al llegar a la dichosa espalda se untó bastante crema hidratante, dejando una abundante capa.

Salió del lavabo en pijama y con el cabello todavía húmedo y envuelto en una toalla fue a su cuarto.

Cerró tras de sí la puerta e intentó relajarse, tenía que pensar en algo pero ya, las cosas estaban yendo demasiado rápido y aún no tenía en mente una excusa convincente a lo que vendría. Cerró las cortinas de la habitación quedando en penumbra, y se sentó en el suelo con la música puesta, tenía que aclarar su cabeza antes de hacer nada, no era el momento de ser la niña tonta.

Y así cayó el atardecer en Nerima, con una chica enfrentándose a problemas y a un chico observando desde el tejado de su casa el cielo, intentando averiguar que ocultaría su prometida.

Akane tenía la vista fija en ninguna parte, su mente se encontraba lejos de ahí, concretamente estaba en China.

Recordaba el momento en el que algo en su interior la empujaba a sujetar el kinjakan para detenrlo y así salvar la vida de Ranma aún sabiendo que las consecuencias serían graves.

Conoció la locura del dolor sin tener oportunidad de gritarlo, supo todo lo que a su alrededor sucedía mientras estaba condenada a morir de la peor forma posible, ver como sus allegados la veían marchitar, sentir el dolor que en ellos se masticaba lentamente, saber que no podría decirles ni un triste adiós, saber que jamás volvería a ver al baka de su prometido.

Notar como algo te va carcomiendo las piernas, brazos, costados...como te va quedando un dolor tan insoportable que prefirirías la muerte inmediata, notar que algo pende de ti hacia abajo, que tu cuerpo es empujado cada vez más hacia algún lugar oscuro mientras tú solo quieres ir hacia arriba...

El momento en el que su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad fue terrible, todos los músculos tensados al máximo...era como si se estuviera haciendo añicos...

Y entonces la oscuridad llegó a ella.

Se presentó una figura deforme, un cuerpo con dos cabezas, o eso se suponía que salía de los hombros.

Una con forma de dragón, la otra con forma de pájaro.

Miedo ante algo que no se movía, ante lo que no le producía dolor. El no saber cual sería la siguiente acción la dejaba aún más descolocada. Solo pensaba en su madre, sonriendo, de que pronto estaría con ella, aunque no era de su agrado verla tan joven.

Una niebla la fue envolviendo haciendo que se estremeciera, notaba como el frío la abrazaba lentamente. No escuchaba nada, solo el vacío ante esa figura, y de pronto le habló, más bien le susurró.

- ¿Tienes algo que te ate en tu mundo?

Atónita no supo que decir...claro que habían cosas, personas que la ataban a su mundo, es más, aún tenía tanto por hacer...pensó en un deje de melancolía.

- De acuerdo. Un contrato te salvará, pero sólo tú deberás despertar por tus medios para regresar...

Akane no sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿contrato?¿regresar? Estaría loca y muerta, seguro.

De pronto eso que tenía frente a ella disminuyó de tamaño y fue deshaciéndose hasta quedar casi invisible, y fue directo hacia su pecho. Al contacto su cuerpo se estremeció arqueándose hacia atrás, quedando inerte durante un tiempo, quizás segundos, minutos...días? Quien sabe...pero en mitad de ese trance escuchó a Ranma.

Sonaba triste. Desesperado. Claro...debería saber ya que estaba muerta... ¿Llorando también?¿Y de ser así cómo podía notar la calidez de sus lágrimas?¿Cómo no sentir sus brazos aferrándola contra su pecho mientras escondía su cara en el cuello de ella? Un muerto no debería notar todas esas emociones ni sensaciones... ni escuchar como se le declaran...

Una luz inundó todo. Nuevamente estaba en su habitación...con la música...con su extraño cambio a cuestas...

**Continuará...**

Buffff!

En serio...me está costando desarrollar esta historia! No porque no tenga ideas, al contrario xD Me ha tomado más tiempo del que me imaginé hacer el segundo capítulo, pero al fiiin!

Hay muchas cosas pendientes, y por supuesto...Ranma tendrá más papel protagonista dentro de poco :P

De momento las lagunas de Jusenkyo...

Besitooooooooooooooooooos! Y espero poder actualizar antes de las fiestas! ^^'

Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaks

Katsensei ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

No tengo perdón, lo sé. Me cuesta tener una rutina, no pienso dejar el fic eh! Lo único que espero es tener un poco más de regularidad. Lo siento mucho de nuevo, y solo daros las gracias por vuestra paciencia si estáis leyéndome ahora.

Espero que lo disfrutéis!

Besitos de una 'sinvergüenza' O/O

Katsensei

PD: Sería recomendable releer el segundo cap... ^^' más que nada por si váis perdidos xD

**Capítulo III. Desde el principio.**

" _Una luz inundó todo. Nuevamente estaba en su habitación... con su música... con su extraño secreto a cuestas. "_

- Akane... ¿Puedo entrar?

- ¿Qué quieres? Me estoy cambiando.

- Esperaré entonces.

Y dicho esto se acomodó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la puerta. Akane conocía la insistencia de su prometido y sabía lo tozudo que podía llegar a ser, así que en vez de soportarlo como un perrito guardián se dio prisa en vestir algo cómodo para hablar con él.

Un "click" hizo que se pusiera en pie esperando a que la peliazul terminara de abrir la dichosa puerta.

- Pasa. - Le invitó de forma desinteresada intentando modular su voz y gestos.

Desde la ventana se divisaban los últimos rayos de sol, dejando un tono anaranjado en el cuarto. no era necesario encender ninguna luz.

- Con tu permiso. - Dijo Ranma bastante serio, mientras se dirigía a un lado de la cama para sentarse. Observó como la chica que tenía frente a él se volvía para cerrar la puerta y tomaba asiento en la silla quedando justo delante.

Eso fue directo. ¿Desde cuándo tenía el coraje de mirarle de frente sin perturbarse? La mente de Ranma divagaba, algo que Akane observaba divertida.

Esas cosas eran muy importantes en su día a día para no volverse loca con lo suyo.

- Ejem... - Carraspeó el chico intentando dar un toque de seriedad a su visita. - Quería hablar contigo de una cosa a solas y este es un buen momento y... y... verás... "Con lo bien que había empezado...mierda!"- Esto...

Akane estaba tensa e intentaba aparentar serenidad pero eran años juntos y Ranma la conocía bastante bien.

- Ranma... ¿de qué es lo que quieres hablar?- Puso total énfasis en resultar inocente pero consiguió todo lo contrario, su prometido estaba rojo como la grana.

- Esto..."Diablos! Concéntrate estúpido!"

El piar de unos pajarillos rompió el silencio hasta que Akane se le adelantó para salvarse de un hipotético interrogatorio.

- ¿Te importaría practicar unas katas? Últimamente no he encontrado apenas tiempo para mis ejercicios y ya sabes...¿vamos?

Como respuesta Ranma se irguió y con un 'está bien' entre dientes le hizo señas para que la chica le acompañara al Dojo.

Definitivamente el tiro le salió por la culata, todo el valor que había reunido para encararse con su prometida y sacarle algo en claro se esfumaron en el momento que ella lo miró a los ojos. Algo iba mal en él cuando perdía el Norte tan pronto...

Con todas estas dudas rondándole en su cabeza iba ejercitando las katas más básicas para que Akane fuera a la par. Quería ir poco a poco, ya aumentaría la dificultad después.

En escasas ocasiones se podía disfrutar de la tranquilidad aún habiendo gente en la casa. Se sonrió mentalmente por ello y por estos pequeños momentos.

Por su parte Akane aprovechaba el arte para canalizar todos sus nervios por lo ocurrido horas antes en el lavabo.

Los acontecimientos de esa tarde habían dado un giro inesperado, tanto, que lo menos que podía hacer era dejarse llevar, y con la compañía eso era muchísimo más fácil y agradable.

La noche caía lentamente, Kasumi desistió de avisar a los más jóvenes a cenar tras la quinta intentona.

Tan concentrados estaban ambos que sólo percibían el fluir de sus energías respectivamente.

El Dojo sólo quedaba iluminado por varias velas, lo que concedía más serenidad.

Entonces algo cambió en las fluctuaciones de ki.

Ranma paró de golpe sus katas, que sin darse cuenta estaba realizando las de mayor dificultad sin tener en cuenta que Akane tenía unos niveles inferiores, pero lo que vio lo dejó asombrado y... asustado.

Akane era toda energía pura y libre. Sus cabellos se elevaban en candenciosas ondas, su rostro no dejaba entrever nada más salvo una ligera mueca de concentración.

Ella continuaba con sus katas, rozando la perfección, Ranma nunca antes la había visto practicarlas, de ahí sorpresa, pero su aura... esa no era Akane. Había algo que no le gustaba al chico de la trenza.

De siempre concebió a su prometida con su aura de tonos azulados y éstos variaban según su estado anímico. Desde un azul turquesa hasta el azul más oscuro como el del mismísimo mar embravecido.

Y lo que se mostraba frente a él era algo inaudito.

- Akane... - Atinó a susurrar cuando vio entremezclarse un color rojo fuego junto a un tono blanco plateado.

Quedó ensimismado observándola, como cuando una serpiente deja a su presa en trance, pero despertó presa de los sentimientos que emanaban de su dulce marimacho.

Dolor, ansiedad, terror y algo más fuerte que el odio.

Todo eso junto a las extrañas tonalidades de su aura le hicieron insistir en su llamado.

- ¡Akane! - Seguía sin dar señal de escucharle.- ¡AKANE!

- ¿Mhhh?

Las puertas del Dojo se abrieron de par en par por la fuerza del vendaval que se había instalado en poco tiempo y la sala se iluminó por un gran rayo.

La cara de Akane era todo un poema. Estaba aturdida y miraba a su prometido un poco asustada, no sabía qué había estado haciendo, no recordaba nada, sólo que estaba disfrutando del momento... hasta que el grito de su prometido la 'despertó'.

Ambos con cuerpos sudorosos y respiración agitada estaban sentados en la duela, uno intentando comprender lo que acababa de presenciar, otra buscando alguna excusa, pero.. de qué si no sabía que había llegado a ocurrir...

- Ranma / Akane- Dijeron al unísono.

- No-no, tú primero.

-...Esos movimientos...- Tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que decía, cualquier insinuación y Akane se cerraría en banda. - Quiero decir... ¡Tus katas eran una pasada!

- ¿En serio?- Contestó emocionada dejando a un lado sus temores.

- Bueno sí. La verdad es que me has dejado con la boca abierta.

- ¿Sí? Me alegra oir eso, jejeje.- Ya tenía la certeza de que no había hecho ninguna estupidez, por lo que obvió hacer cualquier comentario más e intentar buscar una mentirijilla más a su recién estrenada habilidad.

- Pensé que no practicabas más desde...entonces...- Dijo bajando la voz. Los sentimientos intentaban aflorar, queriendo saltar al exterior, pero el corazón de hielo era un buen aliado para frenar lo que asomaba por desbordar.

- Oh sí, bueno... gracias! jejeje.

- Ajá, es curioso... - Comentó más para sí mismo mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía su mano. - Se ha hecho tarde, entremos antes de que inventen situaciones raras.

- Sí. - Le siguió la corriente como si no hubiera pasado nada extraordinario.

Cenaron en la cocina y rápidamente se turnaron en el lavabo para acostarse. Akane no tardó demasiado, no tenía ganas de verse la espalda nuevamente, lo que no olvidó fue cubrirla con una buena capa de crema, comenzaba a notar una desagradable picazón en los omóplatos. Salió con su pijama ya lista para descansar tras un largo día.

Se dieron las buenas noches en mitad del pasillo y en el momento en que Ranma le iba a preguntar algo ésta bostezó haciéndose la desentendida...

La habitación de Akane estaba en calma, algo extraño ya que siempre notaba algo últimamente en ella. Hizo tal desgaste sin darse cuenta que a la primera de cambio quedó profundamente dormida.

Serían aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada cuando Ranma, tras comprobar a su manera que su prometida dormía, saltaba de tejado en tejado en dirección al Neko-Hanten.

Mantenía su semblante serio y tenso, intentando no recordar las imágenes que le quedaron grabadas a fuego en su mente. Akane intentando ayudar; Akane saltando directa al peligro; Akane desapareciendo ante sus ojos hasta quedar reducida a una pequeña muñeca; Akane muerta por unos instantes, eternos para él...

Había tocado fondo. Saotome se doblegó ante el miedo en China.

Desde que regresaron, estuvo asuente, le costó retomar el curso normal de las clases, del día a día, pero él mismo se estaba haciendo daño culpándose de algo que pudo ser y no pasó por suerte para todos.

Llevaba un peso encima que lo hundía en la miseria, todos alrededor de él reían, comían, vivían sin importar qué tantos peligros habían fuera. No recuerda cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero la visita del doctor de la familia Tendo le hizo recapacitar.

No le preguntó lo que pasó, tan sólo le habló.

Un simple '¿estás bien?' para que el joven de la trenza cayera de rodillas frente a él con sus puños blancos sobre las rodillas mientras lágrimas caían sin parar.

Cierto que esto quedaría para siempre entre el buen doctor y Ranma, y desde entonces se ocupó de enfocar el problema desde otros puntos de vista. Necesitó del corazón de hielo para guardar las apariencias frente a la chica que le rasgaba el corazón con una simple sonrisa o un roce entre sus manos. Tantas cosas que quería contarle...pero no hallaba la ocasión.

Y cuando creyó que era el momento... Se encuentra con otro problema en casa.

"toc toc toc"

El golpeteo era suave pero insistente, por lo cual una mujer anciana tuvo que levantarse de la cama para recibir al inesperado visitante nocturno.

- Tanto tiempo yerno...

- Necesito hablar de algo importante. - Le contestó mientras cerraba la puerta del restaurante y tomaban asiento.

Amenazaban problemas en Nerima.

¿ Cuándo? Eso lo tendrían que descubrir pronto...


End file.
